Just Lucy
by CC-chan-x3
Summary: "My name is Lucy. Just Lucy." Lucy joins Fairy Tail Academy, a high school for the rich. Oh, what's this? Lucy might be in LOVE? Eventual Nalu. COOKIES INSIDE (COOKIE-TIME)! R&R please /w/ School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELCOME TO MY STORY! I'M SO EXCITED TO START THIS THOUGH IT'LL PROBABLY TURN OUT HORRIBLE/I'LL DITCH IT SO… *AHEM*.**

 **Hi guys! My name's CC, and I hope you like this story x3. This is my u-uhm second fanfiction (the first was a horrific Hunger Games fanfiction I wrote when I was nine. Ew.)**

 **[I don't own the picture]**

 **Please read it and give me feedback! [I really love reading feedback ^u^] okay this is turning weird so bai~**

 **STAY TIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER THERE ARE COOKIES \^0^/**

"Yosh!" a blonde girl clenched her fist tightly and furrowed her brow. "I got this!" she whispered, pumping her arm into the air, giving herself encouragement. Smiling widely, she pushed open the gates and entered the campus of Fairy Tail Academy. "Remember," she murmured, thinking to herself. "Your name is not Lucy _Heartfilia_. It's just Lucy."

A soft summer breeze blew through Lucy's hair as she closed her eyes, lost in thought. She sighed inwardly as a wave of doubt washed over her. "What if they've heard of the rumor? What if they recognized her? What if…"

 _"THIS IS MY NEW BEGINNING! I'LL BECOME MY OLD, HAPPY SELF~"_

 _"Shush, Lucy!"_ she chided herself. _"It's still summer, and I doubt that anyone's going to be on campu-"_

"WATCH OUTTTTT!"

"E-eh?" Lucy snapped out of her thoughts only to see a pink-haired boy fly into her, knocking her over. The boy quickly got off of her, not even murmuring an apology as he sprinted off, chasing a raven-haired boy.

Still dazed, Lucy felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Lucy. C'mon you've been in the campus for less than a minute, don't start crying over some pink-haired jerk!" she screamed at herself, then proceeded to march into the office building, though still huffing in rage.

 **XOXOXO**

The office building is at the very front of Fairy Tail Academy. Apparently, Fairy Tail Academy's real name is Fairy Taile Academia, but some idiots destroyed the sign; well at least, something like that.

One can only enter the main campus from inside the main building (all other entrances/exits are blocked by tall fences, yet a certain pink-haired idiot and a certain raven-haired idiot had both attempted to scale the fences, resulting in a visit to the infirmary. Ouch :3). Beyond the office building are the classrooms. Further behind the classrooms are the dorms.

The dorms are spread out across different buildings (both boy and girl dorms are together). The main floor of a dorm building is a lounge, and the residents of the building can customize it however they like.

The boys typically live on the second floor while the girls live on the top floor (rumor has it it's because it's easier to defend. Apparently, a certain scary red-haired girl had once barricaded the staircase and issued war when the boys attempted to claim the third floor, which didn't end very well).

Each floor is more like a fancy (and huge :L) apartment, complete with six bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room [and some other unimportant rooms]. Huge dorms, right? c;

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy, still silently raging at the pink-haired boy, stalked into the office rather rudely. Forcing herself to calm down, she cleared her throat.

An short, old man (who was snoring rather loudly) snapped upright and instantly questioned, "WHO DID IT THIS TIME?" causing Lucy to jump back in surprise. The old man's eyes widened as he spotted Lucy.

"Forgive my manners, child. I'm just used to having people clear their throat when there's trouble," stated the old man sheepishly. "I am the principal, Master Makarov. Is there… anything you'd like to do?" he asked, jumping out of his chair to shake Lucy's hand [and getting a perfect view of the undersides of her breasts, may I add c;].

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia— crap, wait, I mean, well, my last name's not Lucy— wait, I mean my first name's not Lucy." Lucy sweat dropped and face palmed inwardly.

His eyebrows raised. "A HEARTFILIA!" he screamed, getting ready to push a button on his desk. "THIS CALLS FOR A PART—"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Lucy stopped him frantically, flailing her arms about. "Please don't mention my last name to **_anyone_**."

Makarov stopped and sighed. "All right child. I don't really see the point in that, but I will agree to your decision. Are you… perhaps here to register?" He questioned hopefully.

"Yes!" Lucy replied happily.

"Yup! Your information is all here! You'll be staying in building— oh god —uhm so you'll be staying in building F-7," he sweated nervously. "They're not quite normal, keep that in mind."

Seeing Lucy's questioning look, he continued quickly. "They're just the rowdiest bunch in the whole school, that's all!" he chuckled but his laugh slowly died. "Good luck." He muttered grimly. "It'll take a while to get used to, but the people living there are amazing people."

Dropping a jeweled, silver key into Lucy's hand, Master Makarov gave her an encouraging smile before returning to his desk.

"Your bags will be transported there as soon as possible!" he yelled after her retreating form.

"She looks just like her mother," he murmured sadly.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy sighed, swinging her arms back and forth. She didn't want to go to Fairy Tail Academy. _Everyone_ had probably heard of her there. You see, everyone who goes to Fairy Tail Academy is filthy rich. Their parents are all famous, or own large companies, (sports, models, sweets, etc). Yup, just plain delightful.

She couldn't help herself from giggling when she approached building F 7. It was like living in a three story home! Opening the door was a different story. An explosion of noise washed over her and she stumbled back, overwhelmed.

"OI! ICE FREAK! GET BACK HERE!"

"TOO SLOW, FLAME BRAIN?"

"NOT AT ALL, STRIPPER!"

"GRAY-SAMA WILL WIN!"

"DRINKING CONTEST, ANYONE?"

"I'LL SING A SONG!"

"MY CAKE!"

"NO!"

"GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!"

"YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

"A-aye!"

She had expected the lounge area to be _empty_ , at least _quiet_. With all the chaos, she couldn't even see what the lounge looked like.

A white-haired beauty approached Lucy, and squealed. "OHMYGOSH YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" then proceeded to calm herself down. "Hi! I'm assuming that you're Lucy!"

Her upbeat personality shone in the craziness of the room as she talked animately, her piercing blue eyes gleaming in excitement. "Well, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. E-eh, don't worry about this craziness," she gestured. "It's pretty normal, especially since we have a new roommate! This is your welcoming party, and we're your new roommates!"

Spotting Lucy's cautious look, she slowed down and apologized. "Well, I'm sure that you'll get used to it soon. For now, why don't you go upstairs, find your room, and meet Levy? I think she's still up there." she grinned, and led Lucy to the stairwell.

"T-thanks!" stuttered Lucy as she sprinted up the flights of stairs, completely oblivious of the fact that there was an elevator.

Mira sighed and scratched her head. "These idiots can get really annoying sometimes!". She screamed as a wine bottle hit her head, then proceeded to join the fight.

Fairy Tail Academy's building F 7 is a lively place, isn't it?

 **COOKIES**

 **BELOW**

v

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE IT WAS OKAY /.\ IDK I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER. It's kinda short, but ehhhhh bear with me. Hopefully they'll get longer as the story progresses. Characters might be slightly OOC, so so sorry about that /.\**

 **Please REVIEW AND STUFF AND STUFF AND STUFF C: I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

* * *

All right, cookie-time! Do you have your warm glass of milk? :3

* * *

 ** _SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW IF ANY OF YOU WILL READ THIS BUT THIS IS COOKIE-TIME, WHICH IS BASICALLY THIS THING I WANNA START WHERE I'LL SELECT THE MOST RANDOM COMMENT EACH CHAPTER AND FEATURE IT AND WE'LL EAT COOKIES!_**

* * *

 _/slapped no one's going to actually comment?_ ;~;

I really hope you guys do c:

I'll just be the one doing cookie-time today, hopefully this can become a thing! ^-^ *throws cookies at every reader*

Once there was a cookie, and it was sad because it had no friends. The only way de kewkie could BAKE (bake geddit hu3hu3hu3 nvm) friends was thru kewkie time! Sadly, no one would do kewkie time and the cookie died a sad death.

 _Uhm x3_

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review for the story and cookie-time!

Happy reading~ See ya next time! *hugs* \^ - ^/


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: HOLY UGH SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY 2016~ I'M JUST REALLY BUSY AND I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW THAT I AM A**

 **VERY**

 **LAZY**

 **PERSON, K? 3 ENJOY! LOVE YOU!**

 **cookiesatthebottomgoddaamnit]**

Still in shock, Lucy slowed her pace and trudged up the stairs. It was just her luck that she crashed into another person. His hand was in the middle of ruffling his cerulean hair. Lucy couldn't help but noticing the tattoo beneath his right eye, stretching out like a snake. He nodded his head at her and smiled briefly.

"I'm Jellal Fernandnes."

"Lucy," she replied.

Clearly waiting for a last name, he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Just Lucy." she stated firmly.

"All right then, "Just Lucy," he smirked. "See you around."

 _At least someone else (so far) is normal._

 **XOXOXO**

Sighing, she continued the trek to the third floor, passing the wooden door of the boy's dorm (ahem. Apartment.). Finally reaching the chocolate colored door, she knocked lightly on it. No response. She knocked harder.

Hadn't Mira said someone was inside? Her name started started with an "L". Lovy - no Lavy - that doesn't seem right.

The door opened and Lucy looked down to see a pretty, yet petite girl. Her short blue hair was pushed off of her face by an orange headband, and her hand clutched a book.

She turned around and left the door, quickly tossing a few words over her shoulder.

"Sorry! I'm just about to finish a book, I'll talk to you later, make yourself at home!" she stated in her cute voice before plopping on the couch, already lost in her book.

Lucy didn't mind at all. After all, Lucy was an avid reader, and she knew the urgent feeling of finishing a book.

 **[AN: The next part is just going to be a long paragraph on the dorms, so you can skip if you want ^w^. Nothing interesting is going to happen here ;-; I'll tell you when it's over :3]**

Lucy took her first look around the neat living room. There were a couple of comfy looking couches, one of which was currently resided by the girl. There was also a gigantic TV, almost as big as the one Lucy had at home. To her right was a pretty kitchen mostly made out of white quartz, complete with an island bar. She skipped over to the bar, admiring the cold, smooth table complete with a set of colored, spinning-chairs. It looked very modern.

Returning to the living room, she looked to her left. A dark and seemingly unused dining room silently guarded its place, which Lucy assumed was used for parties. Next to the dining room (like against the wall, so you can't see it when you walk in) was another door. She sighed, but with the excitement of a young child opening a present, ran towards the door. It was a bathroom, also made of shiny tiles, like the bathrooms in five-star hotels. It was a simple bathroom, completed only with a sink and a toilet.

Humming under her breath, Lucy once again returned to the living room. Straight ahead was a door labeled "ROOMS" in beautiful, calligraphic handwriting. While gently caressing the sign, she opened the door and sighed at the largeness of the dorms [and the number of doors]. Before her stood a carpeted hallway with doors on either side, and a door at the very end.

She discovered that every door had a handmade sign on it, decorated beautifully. In the center was names, and a design of some sort.

 _Juvia_ was decorated with swirls of realistic water cascading down around her name.

 _Mira_ was decorated with kitchen utensils and baking ingredients.

 _Cana_ was decorated with bottles of wine and beer. Strange.

 _Erza_ was decorated with strawberry cheesecake.

 _Levy_ , yes, that was her name, was decorated with books and glasses.

The last room on the right, she figured, was her room.

Walking to the end of the hallway and pushing the door open, she discovered that it was a bathroom, much like the first. The only thing that was different was that there was an elegant bathtub and shower. _Damned rich school_ , Lucy thought. It was almost as if as she was back home, and she absolutely hated that. All those fancy maids and butlers had done her little good. Another difference was that all the girls' hair products, makeup products, and combs, etc, were all there.

 **[AUUUUTHORSSSS NOTEEEE: DESCRIPTION ENDS! *throws cookie* ARGH I SOMETIMES HATE DESCRIPTIONS XD]**

Lucy was just about to enter her room when she heard a high pitched screaming.

Squealing.

Uh oh. She hoped that Levy wasn't one of those die-hard fangirls over a singer or _boy band_. She absolutely hated people who drooled over hot singers, bands, models, or even boys in general.

Lucy just absolutely despised people who had fake personalities, and it seemed that most singers or models were fake **fake** fake **fake** fake **fake** fake **fake fake**.

She ran out back into the main area, only to see Levy jumping up and down on the couch, holding her book from before. She was seemingly talking to herself.

"AEORHAWILEUHATILHGIAWHEGIUAWHGLIAWEHGLIUAW! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL AUTHOR? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? RUINING MY OTP UGHUGHUGH. BRIDGET IS SUPPOSED TO END UP WITH JAKE NOT MATT."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No way…" she whispered. For in her hands, the cover was suddenly exposed. It was _Rave Master - A collection of fanfictions_ a book that had just come out. Her favorite author, Hiro Mashima had written it, and it was more of a trolling book than a real book.

Levy noticed Lucy there and blushed.

"E-eh, sorry. By the way, what's your name?"

"Lucy!" Lucy replied brightly. "By the way…" she trailed off. Her eyes suddenly widened. "HOLY CRAP IS THAT A SIGNED COPY? WHAT? NO WAY."

Levy replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"YES AND I GOT TO MEET HIM IN PERSON IT WAS AMAZING HE EVEN WROTE A FANFICTION FOR ME. YOU LIKE BOOKS, YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" Levy stated.

Lucy was jealous that Levy had gotten a signed edition, but she greatly cherished the fact that they were now best friends. They settle down into the couch (oh lord the couch is so comfy though) to disscuss — well, what else?

Books.

 **[I FEEL SO BAD BC HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS: CrimsonDemon6~Lyonsgirl~ChristineDaGurl I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU GAVE ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION 3**

 **agh i'll try to update more 3**

* * *

 **please keep reviewing ^w^ it really helps me 3 just a few seconds can make my day *throws cookies***

* * *

 **REVIEWERS GET. EXTRA. COOKIES. HA.**

* * *

cookie time is temporarily disabled bc not enough viewers ;-; STILL WILL BE COOKIES THOUGH 3


End file.
